phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote for the Featured Quote of the Month/Archive/June 2011
Nominations and votes for a Monthly Quote that was used in June 2011 are archived here. for June 2011 Selected quotation Support # Stacy's Crowning Moment of Awesome. xD Alacrity427 01:58, May 18, 2011 (UTC) # I suppose it was stupid to think that Stacy didn't realize it from the first moment, but I was floored during that scene. It was quite possibly the funniest Season 3 quote EVER!!!! Quote #1, you have Danville's vote, for sure. Danville 23:34, May 18, 2011 (UTC) # Stacy's BEST quote! Darth Platypus 22:04, May 19, 2011 (UTC) # As A Stacyfanboy, i approve this quote! —Stacy Hirano AND Candace Flynn Ftw! 22:18, May 19, 2011 (UTC) # I vote this!!! - Sthunderstorm 05:27, May 28, 2011 (UTC) # This is one of the funniest quotes in the show and it was like in a "Didn't see that coming" way. Tpffan5196 22:04, May 28, 2011 (UTC) # One of my favourite lines from any episode of P+F! 10:16, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # enter comment here Result : 7 support, 0 oppose => featured ---- Nominated Support # awesome quote. 20:30, May 8, 2011 (UTC) # TOTALLY EPIC! 21:42, May 16, 2011 (UTC) # I loved this! The fact that Phineas is paraphrasing Doof's line is just too funny. Agent Grace 15:18, May 21, 2011 (UTC) # I Love it! Phinbellafan 22:08, May 23, 2011 (UTC) # I like this Quote. Mikenzb 07:03, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Funny, but not that funny. Danville 22:13, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Comments # What episode is this from? ## Hail Doofania I think. NotAGothChick101 Result : 5 support, 1 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Support # LIKE! hahaha. hilarious. XD Phineas18 10:35, May 16, 2011 (UTC) # Hilarious! >.< Phinbellafan 22:17, May 23, 2011 (UTC) # As suppose to what? XD Phineas, you do make me laugh. Y —[[User:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|'LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ']]{Las manos de plátanos} 21:44, May 27, 2011 (UTC) # I love this. 17:51, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Ditto for this. (Funny, but not that funny.) Danville 22:14, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Comments # enter comment here Result : 4 support, 1 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # enter comment here Result : 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Support # this is an excellent quote! - renanp2 23:38, May 12, 2011 (UTC) # Yeah, I'm a sucker for jokes breaking the 4th wall. 21:40, May 16, 2011 (UTC) # this one should totally win. 12:30, May 17, 2011 (UTC) # yeah, i like this quote best (to be honest, i always prefer quotes that broke the fourth wall). 10:57, May 20, 2011 (UTC) # this is funny, I attcualy want to vote for everything, but they should really think the one missing the names should be fixed. The one where Perry sneezes is funny too. 21:36, May 31, 2011 (UTC) # I practically live for bits of dialougue like this one. Yes from me. 20:56, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # enter comment here Result : 6 support, 0 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Support # I thought it was kinda funny. Phinbellafan 22:19, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Eh, kinda lame and confusing. 21:41, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Comments # enter comment here Result : 1 support, 1 oppose => not featured